Bully love story
by Cloud King
Summary: My first book
1. How i met him

As blood came out your mouth, your oh the ground waiting for Kiam to hit you, when he does it felt weak, but you pass out from the loss of blood "Y/N!" Yelled your mom "PRAY TO GOD YOUR ALIVE" " be quiet your yelling in my ear" as your depression has got to you your mom had to go, she gave you a kiss on the forehead and said goodbye, "hey, why did she go early" you said "you have a visitor" said the nurse (Miss Siko), you didn't know who, you have no friends, so you went to sleep.

-~later~-

"H-Hey I'm-I'm s-sorry", you heard this man, he had a sweet and soft voice, he put his hand on your, you been awake and looked at him " BOI I DONT WANT-" you saw it was your bully, you were terrified, your mom was just being sweet at the office but when you get home she'll be mad. You rushed back, "hey" said Kiam "G-GET AWAY" tears fill your eyes as you know what kind of punishment you'll get. He goes closer to you, he grabbed your hand, you look into his eyes " hey,I just want to say,... sorry Y/N" he pulls you into a hug, your shooketh, " I-I know it's not right, I'm so dumb, I only did this because…"


	2. Kiams Past

"My mom was a kind hearted person, she walked me to school one day and when she left a kid called me 'mommy's boy' and yeah I wasn't upset, till he walked to me, he started to beat me" Kiam said, tears rolled down his face " after he told me to meet him in the bathroom, so I went,h-he pulled down his pants and took of his shirt, i ran" you looked at him, you got closer, "if my mom told me to go home now, she'll yell at me", You continued "she'll beat me even more" Kiam looked at you, "I'll wait outside" he walked out the door,looked at you then closed it. You got up walked to the door and closed the blinds, you let your wolf ears free, let your wolf tail hang, and your wings to stretch, you hid them and walked out..

-~next day~-

Kiam and his friends found you, James punched out, or tried, you stopped it, but then your tail fell, under all of this pressure your tail hanging down till you hear "HEY YOU" you quickly hid your tail Aphmau came in with her friends, Travis and Aaron pulled you out, "OWW" James yelled "CALL ME A WEAK ONE MORE TIME" Katelin yelled John pulled Katelin's hair Travis ran to Katelin, "you good Y/N" Aaron said "y-yeah I'm fine" you replied "well I need to save Aphmau" Aaron said and went to save Aphmau, Kawaii~Chan went up to you "is Y/N ok?" She asked "yeah" you replied, your the strongest in the school, but you wanna save the energy for alpha fights the school has. Then you will show all your powers to all people that put you down. Then you realize how will your mom react, you have ears,tail, and wings. You have too much stress on your mind,you froze time, you walked around the fight and saw Aaron fighting Kiam, you look down the hall and saw a teacher, you quickly position every one and hid Kiam, you went and grabbed the teacher and move her closer to the fight, hid behind a locker and unfroze time. The teacher saw and brung James and John to a talk you let Aphmau and her friends realized what happened, you walked to the locked storage room, you unlocked it, Kiam jumped out and hugged you, "do you know what happened" Kiam said "n-no" you said to make him believe you, Aphmau and her friends turned the corner and saw you hugging Kiam "HEY ITS THAT BULLY" you turned "guys" you said "he's fine,h-he's my friend"...


	3. Friend?

You'll need the song "Nightcore Hate Me"

Kiam was shook, "f-friend" he whispered, you nodded, "what did he whisper to you" Aaron, "nothing" you replied, "h-hey can we go to the music room" you asked "sure" Aphmau said, you grabbed Kiam and Aphmau and ran to the music room while everyone else walked, "is she a hybrid" Aaron whispered "AARON" Larance said "HURRY UP" Aaron rolled his eyes and. As soon as the group came they saw Y/N on the ground, "HEY YOU", Aphmau's voice was loud enough that the whole school heard, Kiam eyes widened,"hey 'Kiam', it's been awhile, I was so close to kidnap you in 3rd grade".. he stopped "Alex, why" Kiam said "oh..simple, CUZ I LOVED YOU, I wanted you, but I know you would say no" Alex said "I used my shirt to put over your face,and my pants to tie you" Kiam picked you "let's go" You said…

-~Later~-

You got to the music to room and went on the piano, "let's play a song, Kiam you'll be the lead singer, every else grab an instrument" you said, Kiam starts to sing (play song)

"You cut my breaksThen kiss on my faceSo where are you coming from?Can't read the signsSo I draw the lineThen you go and bend it someThe moment everything is saidYour words they bring me back againIt's so insane the things we doIn the name of loveMy friends they sayI should run awayAnd change all my informationBut I hold you closeSo how could I goWhen you are my destination?These thoughts they got me conflictedBut it's too late, now I'm addictedIt's so insane the things we doIn the name of loveGot both feet on the edgeAre you gonna come and save me?I'll take one final stepAll you have to do is make meIf you ever walk away I won't think twiceI'll go bye, bye, byeEven though that it hurts me, babyI'm in love with the way you hate meYou spike my drinkThen give me a winkAnd pour me another cupI'm so awareBut I still don't careYou already fucked me upAnd I know that I got a couple issuesBut it's fine, keep playing with my loose screwsIt's so insane the things we doIn the name of loveDamn you always get your wayGuess it's written in your natureYou know everything to sayJust as long as I'm in dangerBut I like when you take me underIt feels so good when I sufferIt's so insane the things we doIn the name of loveGot both feet on the edgeAre you gonna come and save me?I'll take one final stepAll you have to do is make meIf you ever walk away I won't think twiceI'll go bye, bye, byeEven though that it hurts me, babyI'm in love with the way you hate meI know that I'm stupid, I make a mistakeAnd repeat it a million timesBut it's better to see your familiar faceEven though it's been killing my mindI know that I'm stupid, I make a mistakeAnd repeat it a million timesThe pain and the evil it's bad for my brainBut it's beautiful here in my eyesGot both feet on the edgeAre you gonna come and save me?I'll take one final stepAll you have to do is make meIf you ever walk away I won't think twiceI'll go bye, bye, bye'Cause even though that it hurts me, babyI'm in love with the way you hate meI know that I'm stupid, I make a mistakeAnd repeat it a million times(I'm in love with the way you hate me)I know that I'm stupid, I make a mistakeAnd repeat it a million times(I'm in love with the way you hate me)If you ever leave me, no it ain't no lieI'll end my life'Cause even though that it hurts me, babyI'm in love with the way you hate me"

"You did good" you said "thanks Y/N" Kiam responded..


End file.
